


September: Back to Hogwarts

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Prince Harry goes back to Hogwarts to deliver a message to King Lucius and Queen Narcissa.





	September: Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to @erin-riwen for the September 2018 prompt “Back to Hogwarts” that inspired this fic and to goldfish for the beta <3
> 
> A big thank you to MarchnoGirl for her comments that left me squeeling and smily <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

The castle appeared in the distance as he remembered it: big, dark, and with the aura of power that made the kingdom so famous. 

The last time Harry had been at Hogwarts was three years ago. Then he had talked to King Lucius and had left, pursued by some of the best knights of the Malfoy kingdom. It had been another time. A time of war and death. 

Now he was here for other things, and he feared he’d leave with the Malfoy army behind him again. 

Harry and his knights entered Hogwarts, and were lead to the throne room. 

“Prince Harry,” Lucius greeted with that drawl Harry hated so much. “How wonderful to see you again.”

“King Lucius, Queen Narcissa.” 

He and his knights stood several meters from the throne. They knew that what they had come to say wouldn’t be well received. 

“How strange that it’s a prince who brings us Lady Astoria’s answer,” Narcissa pointed out. 

Harry took a deep breath, and took a mental tour of all the weapons hidden in his robes. 

“I’m afraid Lady Astoria’s answer…” He knew the king and queen knew the answer already. He could feel it in the frown of Narcissa’s eyebrows and in the quirk of Lucius’s mouth. Lord Ronald coughed behind him, urging him to finish. “Her actual words were ‘I don’t want to marry that ponce’.”

“You know what this means,” Lucius said.

And Harry knew. He had known since he had left his home, and so he had an answer ready. 

“I’ll take her place. I’ll marry Prince Draco.”

He ignored the gasps behind him. And the surprised faces in front of him. He had agreed to this a long time ago, when he and Draco had planned it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is what happens when you hear about AkaShika new fic "Pretence" (you can read it in the link below) and you write while listening the "Game of Thrones" soundtrack. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193967/chapters/43037375


End file.
